1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a display system, and, in particular, to display system that easily transitions between a stowed position, in which the components of the display system are contained within a portable case, and a deployed position, in which the case forms a base for an inflatable frame that provides a display area.
2. Background Information
Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of trade shows and other exhibitions take place each day throughout the world. Each trade show includes numerous exhibitors attempting to display their goods or services. Each exhibitor typically includes some form of display for advertising their product, providing information to the attendees, etc. This display must be portable, so that it can be transported from one location to the next, and preferably, easy to assemble and disassemble by one person in a relatively short period of time.
Numerous conventional display systems have been developed to address these needs. However, few, if any, such display systems successfully address these problems. For example, it is known to provide a display system that includes a number of interlocking rigid members that are assembled much like a tent or scaffolding. One benefit of such systems is that the rigid frame members, when disassembled, can be stowed in a relatively small case, and when assembly provides a relatively rigid display structure. However, this type of display system is typically very difficult to assemble, because the user must connect the rigid frame members in the proper manner and the proper order. This often requires following detailed and complicated assembly instructions and also often requires additional tools. Furthermore, during the assembly process, and even in the fully assembled position, the display can be cumbersome and difficult for a small or frail person to manipulate or handle.
Another conventional display system is known in which a frame for a display area formed from inflatable members, such as tubes. This type of display system is beneficial in that it is relatively easy to erect and take down; merely requiring the user to inflate and deflate the tubular frame. However, conventional inflatable display systems are typically wobbly and unsteady, and require several containers to store the frame, the inflation device, and the display itself.